


Drunken Actions Are Sober Thoughts

by Sentimental_Breakdown



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Drunken sex, M/M, frank x gerard, gerard x frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentimental_Breakdown/pseuds/Sentimental_Breakdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like something clicked between the two, something that hadn’t ‘clicked’ before with them; like a connection of some sort. The chemistry was there, but who was going to be the one to take action upon it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Actions Are Sober Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Drunken sex, mention of rape

It wasn’t ideal for Frank to be holding Gerard’s greasy, long hair as the older vomited into the disgusting, club toilet. Why Frank let Gerard drag him there, he did not know why. Sure, it was fun to get plastered and have a good time once in awhile, but Gerard’s body was starting to reject any alcohol he consumed. That whole situation in itself made the night not as fun.

 

“Are you done yet?” Frank slurred his words as he tried to remain balanced, squatted down in the stall next to Gerard, holding his hair back. All he received as a response was the unpleasant sound of Gerard barfing and more coughing. “I should not have had all those beers before doing shots,” Gerard eventually mumbled out, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

 

“Haven’t you ever heard the saying, ‘liquor before beer, you’re in the clear’?” Frank asked, leaning back against the gross and probably disease-ridden stall wall. But he was too drunk to care. “I’d be surprised if you didn’t hear that before.”

 

“Well, by my third beer I think I was in too deep to give a fuck,” Gerard said, leaning back against the other stall wall. “Well, that is true. You drink beer like it’s water,” Frank chuckled softly. “Practically is to me,” Gerard nodded, looking up at Frank through his long locks that fell into his face. “Y’know, if anyone’s here with me, holding my goddamn hair back while I’m puking into a public restroom toilet, I’m glad it’s you,” Gerard murmured. They both know they meant for it to be heartfelt, but they both ended up giggling.

 

“Better be lucky I love you, man,” Frank giggled softly, trying to stand up. Gerard tried to stand up at the exact same time, but both lost their balance and fell into each other, laughing even more. Then they looked up at each other, and although they were wasted, something else happened.

 

It was like something clicked between the two, something that hadn’t ‘clicked’ before with them; like a connection of some sort. The chemistry was there, but who was going to be the one to take action upon it?

 

Frank just took Gerard’s hand and led him out of the club, trying not to bump into people who were dancing or practically having sex on the dance floor. Frank pulled Gerard out successfully and they walked behind the building to have a smoke.

 

“Thanks again, Frank. Seriously,” Gerard murmured, cigarette hanging from his mouth, “Without you I’d probably be passed out and God knows what else in there.”

 

Frank looked up at Gerard, thinking to himself for a moment. “Like what?” Frank asked. “I don’t know, probably raped, to be honest,” Gerard said as he took a drag from his cigarette, “You know how fuckin’ weird some people can be nowadays.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Frank nodded in agreement to the last part, “Some of those people in the club looked questionable…but at least they all looked like they were having a good time,” Frank shrugged.

 

“Amen to that,” Gerard chuckled softly, finishing off his cigarette and lighting up another. “Did you have a good time tonight?”

 

Frank looked up at Gerard, removing the cigarette from his mouth. “I mean, besides risking my good health to keep your head out of a toilet in a club, yeah, I had a nice time.”

 

“A nice time?”

“Yeah.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, what do you want it to mean?”

 

Gerard just stared at Frank for a minute or so, trying to think and not let his clouded, drunken mind take over. “I mean, I was just hoping you had a /great/ time,” he shrugged. “And, to be honest, I’m sure I could make it a great time for you.”

 

Frank raised an eyebrow in question, throwing his cigarette to the pavement. “What do you mean?” Frank asked.

 

Gerard just smiled crookedly and cupped Frank’s cheeks, kissing him hard against the bricked building. Frank’s eyes widened at first, but then slowly closed in bliss, not exactly wanting to pull away. He just placed his hands on Gerard’s hips.

 

Gerard’s kisses were incredible. His mouth tasted of alcohol and cigarettes mostly, which blocked out the scent of vomit from earlier, thank goodness. Frank kept Gerard close, feeling the other starting to grow hard against him.

 

“Gerard, I’m not entirely sure we should be doing this out here,” Frank whispered, pulling away slightly to look up at him. “What if people are out here?” 

 

“Let ‘em watch,” Gerard murmured, kissing at Frank’s pale neck, over his scorpion tattoo. “You know you want it.”

 

“I /do/,” Frank sighed, letting himself practically fucking fall apart against Gerard, giving himself up to him.

 

Gerard held Frank up facing the building, only pushing their jeans and boxers down to their ankles, not completely off. Gerard mouthed at Frank’s neck as he used two fingers to rub against Frank’s entrance, slowly sliding only one inside of him to prep him. He earned a sweet moan from Frank, keeping everything slow for him.

 

After the second finger, Gerard was sure (or at least hopefully sure) that Frank was prepped enough and slowly pushed into Frank, letting out a low groan. “Shut the fuck up. People will hear,” Frank growled back at Gerard, letting out a low moan himself at the pressure he felt.

 

“Don’t give a flying fuck who hears,” Gerard mumbled, holding Frank’s sides as he pushed in and out of him, thrusting his hips hard and deep. Frank pressed himself against the brick wall, resting his forehead on his sleeve, groaning into the material. “Waited so fucking long for this,” Frank mumbled, eventually fucking himself back on Gerard’s length.

 

“You have no idea the balls it took to actually make a move,” Gerard laughed softly, reaching around to stroke Frank in time with his thrusts.

 

Although their first time together wasn’t exactly in a ‘special’ place and they weren’t exactly sober either, they were still able to laugh with each other and have a good time with one another, and that’s all that mattered.

 

Gerard’s breathing picked up after awhile, his breath hot on Frank’s neck. Frank’s breathing picked up as well, feeling Gerard begin to release inside of him, which pushed him over the edge as well, coming hard all over the fucking brick wall.

 

They both released with a loud groan, Frank collapsing back into Gerard. “/That/ was fucking nice,” Frank slurred, giggling happily as they struggled to fix themselves up.

 

After they had finished and got into a clearer mindset, they just cuddled as they sat against the building. “So, it actually took balls for you to do /that/ to me?” Frank giggled softly. 

 

“Well, I was hammered. I guess things come easier when I’m drunk…things like that, at least,” Gerard shrugged, wrapping an arm around Frank’s shoulder. “Well, they say drunken actions are sober thoughts,” Frank giggled, kissing Gerard’s cheek.

 

Gerard just smiled crookedly down at Frank, shaking his head as he laughed. “What other drunken sayings do you have for me this evening?” 


End file.
